L'Amour n'empêche pas les secrets
by hermy94
Summary: Sasuke revient pour battre Itachi mais voilà que Sakura s'en mêle.Entre Sasuke,Itachi et l'Akatsuki,Sakura ne sait plus qui croire et décide de mener sa propre enquête.La vérité et le mensonge s'entremêle jusqu'à la confrontation finale.SasuXSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

« NARUTO !! Sors de ta cachette ! Comment oses-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? » hurle Sakura.

Je vous présente Sakura Haruno, elle a dix neuf ans et c'est une ninja médecin accomplie et surtout très en colère comme vous pouvez le constater. Elle est entraînée par Tsunade, l'Hokage du Village de Konoha, qui lui a transmis tout son savoir, son caractère et sa force surhumaine ; en parlant de force surhumaine, tout les arbres détruits et le sol craquelé et fissuré : c'est elle. Si Naruto ne se montre pas rapidement le terrain d'entraînement numéro vingt trois ne sera plus qu'un triste souvenir. Le sol se fisure à nouveau et d'autres arbres tombent à terre et dans les profondeurs de ce sol craquelé se trouve Naruto Uzumaki qui regrette tout à coup d'avoir élaboré cette fine plaisanterie. Après tout, il avait cru que cela allait lui faire plaisir de se faire réveiller par Sasuke Uchiwa tout en lui tendant une fleur de cerisier. Mais attendez, je ne vous ai ni parlé de Naruto Uzumaki ni de Sasuke Uchiwa ! Bien commençons. Naruto Uzumaki ou le plus grand amateur de ramen, et bien, Naruto Uzumaki a également dix neuf ans, son plus grand rêve est de devenir Hokage et aussi de conquérir le cœur de Sakura qui elle, est follement amoureuse de Sasuke Uchiwa qui représente paradoxalement pour Naruto, son meilleur ami et son meilleur ennemi. On dit de Naruto qu'il est le ninja le plus imprévisible de son village :

« J'ai cru que tu serais contente, ça ne t'as pas fait plaisir ? » commença Naruto dans un élan de courage puis continua après avoir dégluti une bonne quantité de salive « Il avait l'air de te manquer .»

Ah oui ! Je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Voilà presque six ans que Sasuke Uchiwa, membre de ce célèbre clan et surtout ninja le plus prometteur de sa promotion, est parti rejoindre Orochimaru en quête de pouvoir afin de pouvoir venger son clan en tuant son frère Itachi. Cela fait trois ans que l'équipe 7 est à sa recherche mais ils essuient les échecs les uns après les autres, à chaque fois ils débouchent sur de fausses pistes et bien d'autres obstacles. Sakura n'a fait que pleurer le soir de son départ et fait tout son possible pour réparer son erreur notamment en demandant à Godaime de superviser son entraîment afin qu'elle ne soit plus un fardeau pour ses amis. Naruto, lui, est parti s'entraîner avec l'Hermite Jiraya pour devenir plus fort et échapper à l'organisation Akatsuki qui a pour but de s'emparer du démon renard Kyubi scellé en lui :

« Pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite manger un bol de nouilles, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » proposa-t-il devant le poing menaçant de Sakura.

« D'accord mais la prochaine fois tu ne t'en tiras pas aussi facilement » répondit elle après avoir longuement réfléchi.

Et c'est ainsi que la zone d'entraînement numéro vingt trois fut sauvée d'une destruction proche. Au crépuscule, nos deux amis se dirigèrent en direction du restaurant pendant ce temps là, deux autres personnes se disputaient pour un autre motif en marchant à l'intérieur du village :

« Comment a-t-il fait ? Comment as-tu pu laisser Tobi en vie après ça ? » cria-t-il presque.

« Le chef est en train de le punir à sa façon et quand il commence il est très difficile de l'arrêter » répondit l'autre. « Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de lui ? Il n'y a rien de mal de passer un peu plus de temps en famille n'est ce pas? » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Le problème ne vient pas de là mais c'est une ouverture pour Orochimaru afin qu'il exécute son plan et s'il parvient à réussir, nous serons tous dans une très mauvaise posture crois moi Deidara. »

« N'oublions pas pourquoi nous sommes là, il faut me guérir me redonner mon bras ! Si on se dépêche on aura une longueur d'avance n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui je pourrais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de toi petit frère comme j'aurai du le faire depuis longtemps ! » déclara Itachi les yeux pétillants

« Itachi regarde ! Notre mission semble plus facile que d'habitude ! »

Itachi détourna son regard de Deidara et le porta sur Tsunade accompagnée d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rose :

« Enfin Haruno, la prochaine fois essaye de faire moins de dégâts ! » gronda gentiment Godaime

« Je suis vraiment désolée » s'inclina-t-elle

« Tu as vraiment fait beaucoup de progrès, continue comme ça ! Ton entraînement arrive à sa fin »

« Oui, Est-ce que l'équipe 2 a réussi à récolter des information sur Sasuke et Orochimaru ? » Demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants d'espoir.

« Hélas, on n'a pas reçu de rapport depuis leur départ, c'est comme s'ils avaient disparu. Bon, il faut que je te laisse, la paperasse, à croire que ça ne finira jamais ! » Se plaigna Tsunade

« D'accord, Bonne nuit, au revoir. »

« Encore bravo pour l'intervention de la jambe de ce rescapé, il n'avait presque plus de jambe et tu as réussi à lui en redonner une. »

« Oui mais c'est épuisant rester une demi journée. Il était dur de contrôler mon chakra correctement. » répondit Sakura modestement.

Les regards de Deidara et Itachi se croisèrent chacun ayant compris l'autre. Tsunade laissa Sakura et elle s'engagea dans la rue en direction de son appartement. Apparu de nulle part un kunai menaçant sa gorge, elle vit un homme dépourvu d'un bras et une voix lui susurrant à l'oreille :

« Guérit le et tu le reverra ! »

« Qui ça ? » Répondit rageusement Sakura.

« Je te ramènerai mon frère. » dit l'homme calmement

« Je m'en fout de ton frère. » Cracha-t-elle, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et vite.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Je te ramènerai mon petit frère, ce cher Sasuke. »

Sasuke pensa-t-elle son prénom lui martelaient le cerveau alors l'homme qui la menaçait de son kunai n'est autre que … Itachi Uchiwa.

« Tu te souviens de moi, c'est bien, fais ce que je te dis et tu le reverras très bientôt. »


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Jennifer, Mitsuki Nabira Chan, J4m3s-3nd-Lily pour leurs revieuws, elles m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir :

Jennifer : J'essaierai de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs mais je ne te promets rien ;) pour ce qui est des couples, tu découvriras tout ça par toi-même !

Mitsuki Nabira Chan : Merci de ton soutien, tu adores ma fic, je suis très flattées rougit devant son écran comme je l'ai dit à Jennifer, je ferais mon possible pour satisfaire mes lecteurs. Tu es accro, ça tombe bien moi aussi :D

J4m3s-3nd-Lily : Tu es contente super quand j'écris mes fics j'essaye de contenter le lecteur de la meilleure façon possible, alors tu me donne une jolie récompense. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Itachi, Sasuke et Sakura. Parfois j'ai même du mal à départager les deux frères '.

Bon assez de bla bla, passons au chapitre 2. Enjoy!! Revieuwer pour me dire ce que vous pensez.

Chapitre 1 : Que faire ?

Les dernières paroles d'Itachi résonnèrent dans la tête de Sakura, elle hésitait. Après tout, lui ramener Sasuke-kun était une compensation suffisante pour guérir son compagnon mais comment faire confiance à Itachi lorsque l'on sait qu'il a abattu de sang froid ses propres parents. Pouvait elle le croire ? Comment savait il où se trouvait Sasuke alors que son équipe le recherche depuis 3 ans déjà ? Pouvait elle se permettre de lui faire confiance ? Tout en pensant, elle fixait les yeux d'Itachi, ils ressemblait tellement à ceux de Sasuke-kun, Itachi lui faisait tellement penser à Sasuke-kun. Que faire ? Mais elle émergea vite de ses pensées lorsque son compagnon prit la parole :

« Je m'appelle Deidara, réfléchis à notre proposition et saches que notre patience à des limites ! » puis il disparut dans une volute de fumée.

Sakura et Itachi étaient seuls à présent. Il la trouvait très impertinante, très insolente, très déterminée et il aimait ça, il voyait qu'il la troublait probablement à cause de son lien avec son frère et cela l'amusait au plus au point et pour augmenter son embarras, il s'approcha d'elle et lui susurra à l'oreille tout en lui lacèrant le bras d'une douleur intense qu'elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses propos :

« N'oublies pas Sasuke, tu aimerais le revoir, je sais que tu donnerais tout n'est-ce pas Haruno ? »puis disparut à son tour.

Sakura resta là, à réfléchir, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, se demandant ce qu'il fallait faire, les dénoncer à Godaime-sama ? Non, il perdrait une sacrée occasion de revoir Sasuke-kun. Fallait il avertir Naruto? Non, parce que, comme le disait si bien Deidara lors de leur première rencontre, il serait le premier à s'agiter et à crier ou peut-être Kakashi -sensei ? Cela reviendrait à les dénoncer. Elle en vint à la conclusion que cette fois-ci, elle devra s'en sortir toute seule, sans l'aide de personne, elle devra trouver une solution par elle-même et faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le ramener au village sans commettre d'erreur. Une fois sortie de ses pensées, elle remarqua, qu'inconsciemment, elle était arrivée devant la porte de son appartement. Loin de l'appartement de Sakura, nos partenaires de l'Akatsuki s'inquiètaient :

« Elle va nous dénoncer ! » déclara Itachi.

« Sûrement pas, elle ne peut pas se le permettre » objecta Deidara.

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il

« Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas remarqué ! » s'étonna le blond

« Remarquer quoi ? La seule chose que j'ai remarqué c'est qu'elle aime Sasuke au point de pouvoir nous être utile, c'est tout » dit il

« Ah oui ? Tu n'as pas vu comment elle te dévorait du regard, elle te détaillait de pied en cap ! Je mettrait ma main à couper qu'elle fait elle aussi partie des filles qui ont le béguin pour toi » commenta Deidara avec un regard entendu.

« C'est impossible ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle aimait Sasuke. Et puis quelles filles ont le béguin pour moi ? Répliqua-t-il froidement en haussant les sourcils « depuis ces dernières années, nous avons tous été envoyés en mission sous une fausse apparence qui plus est . »

« Ce n'est pas ce que disait Orochimaru, tu faisais des ravages dans ton adolescence, il paraît qu'elles étaient toutes … » commença Deidara d'un ton railleur.

« Le passé n'est plus important » coupa Itachi « occupons nous plutôt de la mission. Premièrement, nous devons trouver une tactique pour la convaincre de te rendre ton bras et deuxièment, de quel sort nous allons lui réserver après nous avoir bien servi. » se soucia-t-il.

On tambourinait sur la porte de Sakura :

« Elle est en retard, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. »

En effet, Sakura ne s'était pas présentée au bureau de Tsunade-sama depuis plusieurs jours, elle réfléchissait à un plan, à des stratégies afin de récupérer Sasuke-kun et de faire enfermer Itachi Uchiwa et Deidara. Elle vait beau se creuser les méninges, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de solutions et ce ne sont pas ces tambourinements à la porte qui vont y l'aider. Furieuse, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte rageusement prête à furibonderie le fou furieux qui osait la déranger :

« Naruto- kun !? Kakashi-sensei !? Que faites vous ici ? » s'étonna-t-elle

« On est venu prendre de tes nouvelles ! » répondit Kakashi-sensei.

« T'apporter un peu de compagnie et aussi quelques distractions » continua Naruto tout en lui tendant une boîte de chocolat.

Sakura s'écarta pour les laisser entrer et s'affaira dans la cuisine en leur servant du thé et des biscuits :

« Comment s'est passé votre mission à Suna no Kuni ? »

« Bien. » répondit Kakashi-sensei « On a pu soutirer quelques informations à propos d'Oto no Kuni auprès des membres du conseil. » répondit Kakashi-sensei.

« Si tu savais à quel point il sont bornés tout ces petits vieux » commenta Naruto.

« NARUTO ! Un peu de respect envers tes aînés ! » gronda Sakura

C'est ainsi qu'une longue dispute éclata entre les deux membres de l'équipe sept sous le sourire mi-exaspéré et mi-amusé de leur professeur. Puis tout à coup, elle s'arrêta net dans ses réprimandes contre Naruto. Aurait elle rêvé :

« Tout va bien Sakura ? » s'inquièta Naruto.

Sakura eut un haut le cœur à la place de Naruto se trouvait Itachi. Comment avait il pu ? Cela devait être une illusion. Les yeux de Sakura étaient vides de toutes expressions, ce qui inquièta encore plus Naruto-kun et Kakashi-sensei. Elle était pétrifiée, que va-t-elle faire :

« Rejoint moi sur le toit, ce soir »

Puis lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle vit le visage inquiet de Naruto à deux centimètres de son visage :

« Sakura-Chan Est-ce que tout va bien ? » répéta-t-il

« Bien sûr, je suis juste un peu fatiguée » dit elle en le gratifiant d'un sourire

Kakashi-sensei observait la scène tout en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il arrivait pour que Sakura-chan soit si préoccupée au point de ne plus se présenter au bureau de Hokage-sama :

« Nous allons te laisser, il va bientôt faire nuit » dit alors Kakashi « désolés d'avoir abusé de ton hospitalité. » ajouta-t-il en se levant.

« Mais non, voyons, ce n'est rien. » assura saura en les raccompagnant à la porte.

« Surtout reposes toi bien » conseilla son professeur

« Et reviens nous vite » continua Naruto.

« Merci d'être passés » dit elle puis elle referma la porte.

Ces deux là étaient phénoménaux, ils avaient réussit pendant quelques heures à lui faire oublier la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, en l'amusant et discutant. Elle rangea le salon tout en pensant à l'apparition d'Itachi et en faisant la vaisselle. Une fois le ménage terminé, Sakura s'installa sur son canapé admirant le coucher du soleil depuis son salon et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sasuke-kun toujours et encore Sasuke, l'apparition de son frère aîné ne l'aidait pas à l'oublier au contraire cela l'embarrassait encore plus si c'était possible; elle ne savait plus quoi penser pourquoi Itachi la troublait autant parfois même plus qu'il ne le devrait. L'astre solaire laissa place à la lune et Sakura monta sur le toit comme convenu. Elle était un peu inquiète pourquoi voulait il la voir :

« Tu es seule Haruno ? » s'éleva alors une voix.

« Oui » répondit-t-elle simplement.

Itachi apparut de nulle part seul :

« Deidara n'est pas avec toi ? » s'étonna Sakura.

« Non. » après une légère hésitation il ajouta « il ne sait pas que je suis là. »

Cette dernière phrase augmenta encore plus sa surprise. Comment se faisait il que son partenaire ne soit pas au courant de son rendez-vous.


	3. Chapter 3

L'Amour n'empêche pas les secrets :

Merci à Jennifer, Mitsuki Nabira Chan, Nahe et J4m3s 3nd Lily pour leur revieuws qui me font vraiment très plaisir. Pour un auteur, son seul salaire c'est tout d'abord le plaisir des lecteurs et concrètement les revieuws donc n'hésitez surtout pas :

RARs :

Nahe : Cela me fais chaud au cœur et me flatte beaucoup que tu qualifies ma modeste fic de prometteuse, j'espère ne pas te décevoir. Merci pour tes encouragements, j'en ai bien besoin. J

J4m3s 3nd Lily : Itachi faire du mal à Sakura ? Cela ne m'étonnerais pas du tout mais je ne pense pas qu'elle se laissera faire ;) Itachi et Sasuke c'est le dilemme de toute une vie ( personnellement ). Je pense que c'est cela l'air de famille. Kakashi-sensei aussi je l'apprécie par tout les mystères qui l'entourent.

Chapitre II : Confessions nocturnes (nda : cela ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose !! )

Son partenaire ne savait pas qu'il se trouvait là. Qu'Est-ce qu'il me veux ? se demanda-t-elle :

« Pourquoi … Tu ne lui as rien dit ? » arriva-t-elle

« Parce qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il soit au courant. » répondit il.

Elle n'était pas très avancée mais peu lui importait, un long silence s'installait entre eux, on entendait des bruits provenant de la rue, Sakura s'approcha prés du rebord et vit l'inauguration d'un nouveau boulanger :

« En ce moment, on est pas d'accord sur certains points. » dit Itachi.

Sakura était étonnée, serait il possible que Itachi se confie à elle :

« Sur quels points ? » l'encouragea-t-elle

« Sur ta mise à mort. »

Sans savoir pourquoi ces quelques mots furent comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur mais elle réussit à se reprendre à temps :

« Ma mise à mort ? » répéta-t-elle « à quoi ma mort servirait, à part à laisser Deidara invalide, je ne vois pas à quoi cela avancerait. » dit elle « Et tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser faire !! » ajouta-t-elle férocement.

« Tu en sais trop, c'est tout. » déclara Itachi d'un ton froid.

Sakura le défiait insolemment du regard puis ajouta tout en se dirigeant vers la cage d'escalier :

« Si c'est pour ça que tu m'as dérangé, tu peux repartir d'où tu viens. J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. »

Son insolence le surprenait. Sakura devait se l'avouer mais elle faisait tout son possible pour partir car elle avait peur de lui :

« Plus importantes que d'écouter les informations que j'ai à te donner ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Quelles informations ? » dit elle le dos tourné à Itachi, prête à descendre les escaliers, pour une fois Sakura paraissait intéressée.

« Sur mon petit frère. »

Elle s'arrêta net puis croisa pour la première fois le regard d'Itachi. Soudain, elle fut prise de pitié pour Itachi, elle voulait l'aider. L'aider dans quelle tache, elle ne le savait pas. A chaque fois qu'elle crosait son regard, elle se rappelait de Sasuke. Elle avait pitié d'Itachi, pitié pour un homme qui ne vivait que pour tuer, qui ne ressentait plus rien, pour un homme qui n'en était plus un désormais. La seule chose qu'elle put dire fut :

« Pourquoi, Uchiwa ? »

Itachi haussa les sourcils :

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu épargné Sasuke ? »

Le visage de Uchiwa se referma, il fronça des sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle pose cette question :

« Tu aurais préféré qu'il meurt lui aussi ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton sarcastique.

« Oui » répondit Sakura « parce que maintenant à cause de toi, il souffre, il est seul … »

« Cela peut s'arranger. » lança Itachi avec un rictus ironique.

« Non » s'écria-t-elle « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué à ce moment précis ? » insista Sakura.

« Cela ne te regarde pas ! » répliqua-t-il froidement.

« Sasuke, je suis sûre qu'il ne … » commença Sakura mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par Itachi.

« Tais toi, tu ne sais rien et tu te permets de juger comme tout les autres d'ailleurs. » s'emporta-t-il.

« Alors Uchiwa, on a du mal à entendre le prénom de son petit frère, de sa seule famille. »

« Tais toi ! »

« Moi, je sais qu'au fond tu t'en veux d'avoir une telle chose. Tu es triste de l'avoir fait souffrir. D'avoir fait souffrir Sasuke … »

C'était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase, Uchiwa la prit par le poignet et lui asséna une violente claque. Elle recula sous le choc sa joue encore rosie par le rude contact de la main d'Itachi :

« Pourquoi fais tu tout ça ? Qu'Est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? »

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là. Je veux retrouver Sasuke et le comprendre. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il pour lui tout cela était si vain. Normalement il ne s'énervait que rarement alors pourquoi perdait il son temps avec elle.

« Pour une chose que tu ne comprends plus. Parce que j'aime Sasuke. Je l'aime mais toi tu n'as plus de cœur, tu ne comprendre plus tout cela. J'aurais juste aimé savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là » déclara-t-elle.

Itachi l'attrapa brusquement par les cheveux et la frappa en lui disant d'un ton calme :

« Et mon frère a-t-il un cœur pour t'avoir abandonné ? »

Sakura ne sut quoi répondre :

« La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons tu me répondras, n'Est-ce pas Haruno ? »

Puis il disparut. Finalement, elle fut prise de court et Uchiwa ne lui avait dévoilé aucune information à propos de Sasuke. Ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il pouvait toujours avoir l'éventualité qu'Uchiwa ne sache rien et qu'il mente pour qu'elle guérisse son partenaire au plus vite et sous un faux prétexte.

Sakura se souvint encore du visage d'Uchiwa quand elle prononçait le prénom de son frère et lorsqu'elle parlait de lui. Se pouvait il qu'Uchiwa garde en lui une minuscule part d'humanité ?

Très loin de là, les membres de l'Akatsuki s'inquiètaient pour la mission de leurs compagnons :

« Voici deux mois, qu'ils sont partis et ils n'ont toujours rien récolté. » annonça un des membres.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Itachi de ne pas respecter les délais.» déclara un autre.

« Se pourrait il qu'ils aient rencontré un obstacle majeur ? » objecta une voix.

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'ils auraient été démasqués et vaincus ? »

« Non, cela s'apprendrait partout. »

« Mais … »

« Comme tu as l'air de te soucier autant de tes compagnons, je te laisse carte blanche pour les aider et mener à bien leur mission. »

« Bien, maître. »

Revenons à Konoha, plusieurs semaines s'étaient passées depuis sa dispute avec Uchiwa. Bizarrement, elle avait envie de le revoir, d'en savoir plus et de percer tout les secrets qui l'entourent mais à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle se donnait deux claques mentales et essayait de lutter contre cette nouvelle envie. Tellement absorbée par ses pensées, elle heurta quelque un qui sous le choc laissa tomber son sac de nourriture et se rattrapa à une poteau grâce à sa seule main :

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, c'est de ma faute je ne regardait pas où me menait mes pas. » s'excusa notre héroïne dans une profonde courbette.

Elle remarqua que la personne qui l'avait bousculé, ne possédait qu'un seul bras. Elle pensa tout de suite à Deidara mais il était bien difficile pour elle de savoir qui cela pourrait être car la personne était recouvert de pied en cap si bien que la seule partie était ses yeux bleus. Elle s'agenouilla et l'aida à ramasser ses courses lorsque une voix d'homme les interpella :

« On ne peux pas te laisser seul trente secondes. »

Elle leva la tête et aperçu ….

Voilà, voilà, qu'Est-ce que vous en pensez.

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!! Vive les revieuws !!

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre !!

Bisous !!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde, merci pour vos revieuws elle me font énorméent plaisir. Je tiens à insister sur le fait que c'est bel et bien un Sasuke/Sakura bien qu'en lisant ma fic ce ne soit pas encore évident. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce chapitre :

J4mes 3nd Lily : Je sais c'est pour cela que j'ai tenu à le déclarer comme cela fait plusieurs fois qu'on me le fait remarquer. Je suis trés contente que ma fic te plaises.

Mitsuki Nabira Chan : Cela me fait trés chaud au coeur. Je tacherai à continuer sur cette voie alors qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

Nahe : Tu me flattes beaucoup comme j'ai l'impression qu'avec toi tout comme avec tout mes lecteurs ont va faire un bout de chemin ensemble, je tiens à vous prévenir que je suis trés trés trés cruelle et surtout trés sadique en ce qui concerne la fin des chapitres comme vous pourrez tous le constatez !! Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, plus vous m'enverrez de revieuws plus je vais devenir gentille. Donc en ce moment on va dire que je ne suis ni gentille ni méchante !! ( niark niark niark !!! )

Trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse dévorer ce chapitre !!! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Chapitre III : L'appel de capture.

Elle leva la tête et aperçu … Un autre homme habillé de pied en cap de la même manière que la personne qu'elle avait bousculé à terre. Le rescapé leva la tête et Sakura put voir qu'il fronçait les sourcils :

« Bah ! Ecoute, la jeune demoiselle perdue dans ses pensées m'a bousculé, j'ai lâché le sac et je me suis rattrapé au poteau électrique car vois-tu, je pense d'abord à moi ! La nourriture, je ne m'en suis soucié qu'après ! » se justifia l'homme.

« Nos dépenses sont limités et en plus on doit s'en contenter, fais plus attention la prochaine fois ! » gronda l'autre.

« Je suis vraiment désolée tout ça est de ma faute ! Je suis vraiment confuse ! » s'excusa de plus belle Sakura.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais les réprimandes qu'il a faite à son compagnons l'avait donné mauvaise conscience et elle tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de s'excuser. Sakura put enfin croiser le regard du nouveau venu, ces yeux noirs , profonds et intenses. Ces yeux auraient très bien pu être ceux de Sasuke-kun s'il n'y avait cette éternelle lueur de haine qui les animaient puis tout à coup elle lui dit tout en fixant du regard :

« J'ai trouvé la réponse . »

Son regard noir s'intensifia et elle eut la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait depuis le début, ce regard était le même qu'Itachi arborait à chaque fois qu'il entendait le prénom de son petit frère. Cet homme était Itachi et il se promenait librement dans le village avec Deidara :

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si tu ne l'avais pas fait je suis sûre qu'il ne serait pas devenu comme ça, j'en suis sûre ! » le blâma-t-elle.

Sakura resta interdite quelques secondes … Elle fouilla sa poche … Sa nature humaine voulait l'arrêter en aidant ses deux hommes mais sa conscience lui disait que deux membres de l'Akatsuki de moins ne feraient sans doute pas de mal cependant sa nature humaine reprit le dessus. Elle continuait à s'imposer un interrogatoire mental mais ses gestes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Après tout s'ils mourraient de faim, elle n'en serait même pas affectée mais en était elle aussi sûre et puis Sasuke-kun reviendrait obligatoirement en apprenant leurs morts et tout redeviendrait comme avant, c'est vrai deux des meilleurs de cette organisation morts arrangeraient bien des gens mais à chaque fois sa nature humaine reprenait le dessus :

« Tenez, cela devrait vous servir. » dit elle en tendant l'argent qu'elle avait sorti de son porte feuille.

Deidara tendit la main avidement mais Itachi le retint, l'air arrogant :

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de ton argent. » déclara-t-il sous le regard incompris de Deidara normalement, et il en était sûr, il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule et aurait prit l'argent mais que lui arrivait il ?

« C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure. » remarqua Sakura sarcastiquement.

« Ni de ta pitié. » ajouta sèchement Uchiwa.

Puis ils s'éloignèrent d'elle, la laissant plantée là, prise au dépourvue, elle avait pensé à les suivre mais elle espérait de tout son cœur que son plan allait marcher.

Le mois d'Avril était arrivé et avec lui les fleurs de cerisier qui inondaient de toutes parts le pays du Feu. Sakura se dirigeait joyeusement vers la maison de Naruto, un sac à la main contenant des plats qu'elle avait elle-même préparé pour accueillir comme il se devait l'équipe 7 revenue de sa mission au pays du riz. Elle devait aussi y retrouver Kakashi-sensei et Sai-kun et s'en allait donc avec bons espoirs d'y entendre des informations qui conduirait à la découverte de Sasuke-kun. D'ailleurs, le pays du riz abritait le village caché du Son, c'est donc quelque part dans ce pays qu'il se trouvait. Elle avait été très déçue de ne pas avoir participé à la mission mais d'un côté cela lui avait permit de parler à Itachi dont elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout en regardant le ciel, elle voulait le revoir, le connaître le comprendre … Elle secoua la tête et se donna deux giffles mentales et se concentra plutôt sur son équipe.

Pendant ce temps là, Hoshigaki Kisame, ninja déserteur du village de Kiri, membre de l'Akatsuki prenait rageusement la route pour le village caché de la feuille en se posant de sérieuses questions sur le comportement d'Itachi Uchiwa et des inquiétudes de Deidara. Etaient elles fondées ? De toute façon, il le saura bientôt. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kisame. Après tout, le chef lui avait donné carte blanche pour régler cette affaire et veiller à ce que la mission se passe comme ils l'avaient tous prévu car elle était d'une importance capitale pour l'organisation et ce n'est pas une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui allait les en empêcher.

L'équipe 10 composée de Shikamaru Nara, Chôji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka et de leur professeur Asuma Sarutobi revenaient d'une dure séance d'entraînement, ils étaient tous exténués en particulier Chôji qui n'avait pas englouti ne serait-ce qu'une seule miette depuis son petit déjeuner. Asuma-sensei le voyait bien et leur proposa donc d'aller étancher leurs faims et leurs soifs chez ce nouveau boulanger qui venait juste d'ouvrir les portes de son magasin pour les récompenser de leurs efforts fournis durant leur entraînements. Les trois élèves acceptèrent avec joie, spécialement Chôji qui se réjouissait plus qu'il ne le devrait, ils étaient tous contents de partager des moments avec leur professeur pour un autre motif que leur entraînements quotidiens et se dirigèrent donc vers la boulangerie.

Un peu plus loin se trouvait Itachi Uchiwa allongé sur son lit réfléchissant. D'habitude, il ne perdait pas son sang froid aussi rapidement, Deidara l'avait même surnommé l'iceberg personnifié en raison de son calme en toutes situations et aux mystères qui l'entouraient, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'énervait il ? Toute sa patience, son calme, son sang froid étaient mis à rude épreuve lorsqu'elle était là. Il fallait bien qu'il le reconnaissent , lorsque Haruno se trouvait prés de lui il perdait peu à peu ses moyens et pour la première fois depuis longtemps cela l'inquiètait sérieusement.

Retrouvons maintenant l'équipe 10 installée confortablement à leur table et savourant jusqu'à la dernière miette les montagnes de pâtisseries qu'ils avaient commandé, enfin c'était surtout le cas pour les trois garçons, Ino passait son temps à observer le boulanger accueillant avec un sourire tous ses clients qui commençaient maintenant à affluer. Comme le boulanger s'occupait seul de l'accueil de ses clients, il paraissait un peu dépassé par la masse de personne qui venait se nourrir dans sa boulangerie alors Ino lui proposa joyeusement son aide qu'il accepta volontiers. Elle se leva de table prévenant ses amis qu'elle allait aider le pâtissier dans les cuisines voyant qu'ils étaient tous trop occupés à manger elle s'éloigna vers le boulanger qui la conduisit vers les cuisines. Tout en lui expliquant en quoi consistait son travail, il lui montrait le matériel et on arriva donc à un exposé sur les couteaux. A pâtir de là tout ce passa très vite, dans un geste maladroit, elle envoya vaser les couteaux dans les airs dont certains étaient potentiellement dangereux pour les deux personnes. Le boulanger les esquiva avec une habilité hors du commun mais certains de ces couteaux lacérèrent ses vêtements. Après que tout les couteaux atterrissent par terre, Ino toute confuse aida le boulanger à ramasser ses précieux couteaux et c'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose qui la laissa perplexe.

Sakura était enfin arrivée devant la maison de Naruto et appuya sur la sonnette puis instantanément ou presque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit derrière laquelle se trouvait Naruto visiblement enchanté de la revoir et l'invita à entrer. Elle se déchaussa et suivit dans le salon où elle retrouva Sai-kun et Kakashi-sensei, tout en leur posant des questions sur la mission elle sortit de son sac les boites de ben qu'elle avait mitonné pour ses compagnons. Sakura en tendit une à Naruto qui une fois la boite entre ses mains parut être aux anges tandis que Sai-kun salua la perfomance de son amie qui piqua un fard sous les compliments de Sai-kun sous le regard, à présent, jaloux de Naruto et sous l'habituel sourire amusé de leur professeur face à cette scène. Kakashi-sensei remercia Sakura de s'être donnée autant de mal pour eux. Tout en goûtant aux plats de la jeune femme, ils discutèrent de la mission, se moquant parfois des maladresses de Naruto, parfois arborant un air grave et sérieux en émettant des hypothèses sur Oto no Kuni et souvent triste lorsqu'ils s'apperçurent enfin que toutes informations débouchaient encore et toujours à une impasse.

Revenons à la boulangerie où Ino essayait de se souvenir de ce qui l'intriguait. Elle laissa tomber tout les couteaux qu'elle avait ramassé et tout à coup le boulanger releva la tête pour voir ce qui n'allait pas et il vit Ino debout, le pointant du doigt, tremblante, les yeux remplis de larmes. Les trois garçons se faisaient du souci pour leur partenaire et se dirigèrent donc vers les cuisines, une fois arrivés ils la virent silencieuse, pleurant et pointant toujours du doigt. Shikamaru cherchait ce qui aurait pu mettre son amie dans un tel état puis lui aussi se rendit compte de ce subtil détail qu'Ino avait déjà remarqué avant lui. Il avait déjà vu cette chose quelque part mais où ? Tentant de se souvenir sous les regards étonnés du professeur et de Chôji, il fut perturbé dans sa concentration par Ino :

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le boulanger ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, pourquoi était elle si choquée de le voir? Un silence s'installa :

« Réponds ! »

Le boulanger resta toujours silencieux .A partir de là tout devint clair pour tout le monde, il fallait le capturer coûte que coûte, les couteaux qui étaient assemblés dans ses mains il les jeta sur nos quatre héros, et ce fut comme une confirmation de l'accusation d'Ino. Il en profita pour s'enfuir et c'est ainsi que commença une course poursuite entre l'équipe 10 et le boulanger. Ino, elle, se précipita dans le bureau de Godaime-sama en pleurs lui dévoilant tout ce qui s'était passé.

L'équipe 7 fut soudain interrompu par un aigle survolant le village et convoquant par conséquant toutes les équipes. Kakashi-sensei les transportèrent dans le bureau de l'hokage, Sakura y fut surprise d'y voir une Ino sanglotante, elle se demandait ce qui c'était passé pour la mettre dans un tel état mais elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par son maître :

« Je vous ai tous réuni ici pour lancer un appel de recherche et de capture immédiate sur le ninja déserteur de notre propre village … » Tsunade-sama fut interrompue par Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru et Chôji tous trois essoufflés déclarants d'une même voix :

« Il nous a échappé ! »

Tsunade-sama hocha la tête et repris :

« Bien. Donc un appel de recherche et de capture immédiate sur le ninja dénommé Uchiwa … »

A l'évoquation de ce nom, Sakura devint blême, l'équipe d'Ino aurait elle trouvé le repère d'Itachi Uchiwa ? Sa gorge se noua, si c'était le cas, elle ne pourra plus jamais avoir une telle occasion de retrouver Sasuke-kun. Godaime-sama allait probablement le mettre à mort. Pourquoi ne voulait elle autant le protéger ? Elle voulait tellement savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé le soir de l'assassinat du clan Uchiwa. Sakura pensait qu'Itachi avait été forcé à exécuter ce geste. Elle voulait juste savoir la vérité. Pourquoi était ce si compliqué ? Lorsqu'elle émergea de ses pensées, elle remarqua que son maître avait maintenu le silence et qu'elle l'observait sa réaction :

« Uchiwa Sasuke »

Alors qu'Est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Je tiens encore à insister sur le fait que c'est bel et bien un Sasuke/Sakura car je le remarque aussi qu'on a tendance à penser le contraire.

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.


	5. Chapter 5

Se cache derrière Itachi Je suis sincèrement désolée !!! les lecteurs lancent des kunais vers l'auteur mais Itachi les dévient J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? regards glacials de la parts des lecteurs D'accord ! D'accord ! Vous m'en voulez mais je ferais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus ! A une seule condition ( je peux encore poser des conditions ? ) Revieuwer autant que vous le pouvez, ça me motive vraiment surtout pour me dépêcher à poster alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

RARs :

- Raziel : C'est vrai que ça y ressemble beaucoup, c'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à le préciser. Merci pour ta revieuw !!

- J4m3s 3nd Lily : Contente que ça t'aies plu !! Sasuke-kun en boulanger, c'était pour faire l'effet de surprise après tout c'Est-ce même boulanger qui inauguré sa boutique le soir où Itachi et Sakura se sont rencontré. Tes revieuws me font toujours autant plaisir.

- Miku : Merci, j'ai bien besoin de tes encouragements !! Itachi tomber amoureux de Sakura ? Peut-être … Tu le sauras en lisant les prochains chapitres. Le sasuke/ saura mettra du temps et beaucoup beaucoup de suspens pour se mettre en place. Merci pour ta revieuw !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !! Rendez vous au prochain chapitre

Chapitre IV : La vérité se trouve derrière la porte.

Voici plusieurs semaines passées depuis l'arrivée de Sasuke-kun, Sakura le cherchait nuits et jours et avec une telle détermination que parfois elle en oubliait la faim, la soif, la fatigue et bien d'autres choses. Ce qui l'animait c'était la joie, l'espoir et l'amour après tout ce que Sasuke-kun lui avait fait subir, elle avait continué à l'attendre parfois elle devait se l'avouer, elle pensait qu'il ne viendra jamais. Aujourd'hui, Tsunade-Sama l'avait dispensé de sa mission de recherche, elle en était presque arrivée aux poings alors elle avait suivi les ordres et s'est retirée dans son appartement et avait fini par s'endormir.

Quelques rues plus loin, une course poursuite s'était de nouveau engagée entre l'équipe dix animée par l'esprit de revenche et Sasuke-kun. Ces mêmes rues lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs mais il a bel et bien coupé les liens qui le retenait ici ; il ne pouvait pas prétendre rester de glace face à cette ribembelle de souvenirs qu'il croyait avoir effacé de sa mémoire. Ayant une longueur d'avance par rapport à ses poursuivants, il en profita pour s'engouffrer dans la première fenêtre à sa portée mais il le regretta presque aussitôt…

Hoshigaki Kisame se rapprochait dangereusement du village caché de la feuille, il en était tout exité, il allait enfin trouver les réponses à ses questions qu'il se posait jour après jour voilà maintenant un mois. Et l'arrivée du jeune Uchiwa n'arrangeait pas les choses d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, il était devenu plus puissant que son grand frère, Itachi était en danger et il fallait l'en éloigner car l'organisation a encore besoin de lui.

Revenons donc à Konoha et aux regrets soudains de Sasuke. L'appartement dans lequel il s'était introduit était celui de Sakura, comment le savait il ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle était là endormie dans son lit forgé de métal, son visage baigné par la clarté du soleil et caressé par les pétales de fleurs de cerisier qui s'introduisaient par sa fenêtre grâce à la brise et dont il recouvert lui-même car il avait grimpé par ce même cerisier. Il espérait qu'elle allait rester endormi jusqu'à son départ car pour l'instant l'équipe dix quadrillait le secteur et il pouvait pas se permettre de quitter l'appartement aussi venait il tout de retirer les dernières fleurs que Sakura daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux à la plus grande horreur de Sasuke qui comme à son habitude ne le montra nullement. Que ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Sasuke-kun, là près d'elle, des fleurs de cerisier à la main mais cela avait un goût de déjà vu, à en juger par la fenêtre ouverte et le cerisier dressé prés de sa fenêtre … Elle l'avait pourtant prévenu que s'il recommençait une de ses plaisanteries de mauvais goûts … Sakura se leva brusquement de son lit et y poussa Sasuke-kun qui sous la surprise n'a pas eu le temps de riposter puis leva son poing destructeur et frappa le lit qui sous la force se brisa, heureusement Sasuke-kun eut le temps d'esquiver le coup de justesse. Il fut aussi abasoudi que Naruto la première qu'il avait été témoin de sa force surhumaine. Comment avait elle fait pour devenir si forte ? Il cessa son interrogatoire mental que lorsqu'il sentit qu'il s'est fait violement projeté contre le mur et vit une seconde fois le poing de Sakura fendre l'air lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière la porte …

Dans leur cachette, Deidara et Itachi discutaient de l'arrivée du jeune Uchiwa, Deidara s'en inquiétait sérieusement mais Itachi semblait l'ignorer superbement après tout ce n'est sous les ailes d'Orochimaru qu'il apprendra quelque chose. Ce qui l'inquiètait au plus au point, c'était cette note qu'on avait laissé dans le sac la dernière fois qu'ils étaient partis acheter de nouvelles provisions et remerciait le ciel que Deidara ne l'avait pas vu. Quand diable a-t-elle mis cette note dans son sac ? Etait elle sérieuse ? De toute façon il fallait bien la revoir un jour ou un autre et ce n'est pas une jeune fillete qui allait lui faire peur de toute façon un Uchiwa n'a peur de rien même de la mort car la mort elle-même craignait les descendant de son illustre clan.

Dans l'appartement de Sakura, le poing de Sakura allait encore faire des ravages jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentit derrière la porte accompagnée de tambourinements incessants:

« Sakura-chan ??!!! Réveilles toi !!! Sakura-chan ???!!! »

« Naruto ?! » s'étonna Sakura

« Ben oui !! Qui veux tu que se soit ? » demanda Naruto.

« C'est bien toi ? » insista-t-elle

« Dattebayo !! Ouvres la porte, c'est urgent !! »

Mais alors si c'était bien Naruto derrière la porte cela signifiait que celui qu'elle maintenait contre le mur était … :

« Sasuke-kun ? » articula-t-elle difficilement

Aucune réponse. :

« Est-ce c'est vraiment toi ? » continua-t-elle silencieusement de telle sorte que Naruto ne puisse rien entendre.

Toujours aucune réponse. :

« Mais réponds quelque chose enfin ! » désespéra-t-elle.

Sasuke-kun étira ce sourire moqueur dont lui seul avait le secret :

« Sakura, t'es lourde ! »

C'était lui, enfin il était revenu. Après tant d'années à l'attendre, à espèrer, à s'entrainer. Après sept ans à faire des recherches il était finalement revenu. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tant de souvenir lui revenait en tête, tant de moments passés ensemble. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il avait grandi, son visage s'était affiné avec le temps et avait notamment changé de style vestimentaire optant pour des habits à la mode Orochimaru nuancé avec quelques touches personnelles. Seuls ses cheveux et ses yeux n'avait pas changé, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Sakura remarqua qu'une nouvelle lueur s'était ajoutée à celle de la vengeance, la haine cohabitait à présent. Cette même haine qui animait éternellement les yeux de son grand frère. L'équipe sept était enfin au complet :

« Sakura-chan !! Ouvres !! Vite !! » s'empressa Naruto.

Que faire ? Fallait il qu'il soit au courant :

« La vieille a ordonné la mise à mort de Sasuke !! » déclara Naruto.

Cette déclaration fut tel un coup de poignard pour Sakura et tout devint clair pour elle à ce moment précis : Naruto ne devait pas être au courant, il avait beau avoir mûri, sa maladresse, elle, n'avait pas disparu. Sasuke lui n'en était nullement surpris, Godaime était obligée de faire imposer cet ordre car il était classé parmi les ninjas déserteurs de rang S qui figurent dans le Bingo Book.

« Sakura-chan ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à dévisager celui qu'elle aimait tant, mais était ce toujours le cas ? C'est bien cet homme qui avait assassiné ses parents de sang froid voilà deux ans maintenant. Cet homme qui était inculpé et impliqué dans plusieurs affaires de meurtre mais c'est aussi grâce à cet homme qu'elle a réussi à devenir une kunoichi accomplie sur qui on pouvait compter et à qui on confiait de nombreuses missions. Face à tant de silence, Naruto la prévint :

« Sakura-chan, si tu ne réponds pas j'ouvre la porte sans cérémonies, dattebayo !!! »

Sasuke-kun allait s'enfuir mais Sakura ne lui en donna pas la satisfaction avec une poigne phénoménale, elle attrapa Sasuke par le col de son kimono et le jeta dans son placard dont elle ferma les portes. C'Est-ce moment précis que choisi Naruto pour faire son entrée :

« Qu'Est-ce que tu faisais ? J'ai failli t'attendre !! Dattebayo !! Mais Sasuke-kun est revenu et je vais enfin pouvoir tenir la promesse que je t'avais faite !! Tu te souviens? »

Sakura regardait Naruto silencieusement, elle s'en voulait de lui mentir. Déjà, elle lui cachait la venue des membres de l'Akatsuki et en plus il fallait lui cacher que Sasuke-kun était caché dans cette pièce mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, si Naruto avait mûri, il y a quelque chose qui n'a pas changé et qui sans doute ne changerait jamais, c'était ses réactions inattendues et démesurées :

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? » insista-t-il

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Mon meilleur ami est revenu et je ferai en sorte que cette fois ci, reparte pas !! »

Il sortit et elle le suivit mais Naruto l'en empêcha :

« Cela fait deux semaines que tu le recherches comme une folle. Il faut que tu te reposes. »

« Mais … » protesta-t-elle

« Je m'en charge, je te l'ai promis, je ne le laisserai pas fuir de nouveau ! »

« Mais … »

« S'il t'arrivais quoique ce soit, Sakura, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! Alors reposes toi ! S'il te plaît. »

Puis il disparu. Sakura commença à pleurer, Naruto se faisait tellement de soucis pour elle et ,elle, elle lui faisait tellement de torts. Soudainement, elle ferma tous les rideaux, toutes les fenêtres, toutes les portes, qu'elle scella de sorte que Sasuke ne puisse ni l'enlever, ni sortir de son appartement. Elle partit installer un deuxième futon et sortit Sasuke de son placard et l'installa de force sur le futon :

« Qu'est qui te prends ? »

« Tu es blessé et tu crois que je vais gober le fait que tu ailles bien ?! Ne me sous estimes plus, ça serai une grave erreur ! »

Sasuke était impressioné et par son insolence et par ses capacités d'analyses qui n'ont toujours pas changé. Elle avait changé. Ce n'était plus la Sakura inutile et ennuyeuse d'autrefois :

« Allonges toi là. »

Il s'exécuta et s'allongea sur le ventre. Sakura enleva son haut et se vit une blessure profonde et terriblement infectée. Comment avait il réussit à tenir le coup ? Elle le prévint que l'intervention sera pénible et douloureuse il ne dit rien et commença. Sasuke-kun ne cria pas et était presque insensible. Une fois l'intervention terminée, Sakura lui tendit son repas et se dirigea vers le salon, elle voulait rester seule quelques instants et reprendre des forces, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie en position de faiblesse. Sasuke l'en empêcha. Il réfléchissait. Pourquoi l'avait elle guéri alors qu'il avait lui-même tué ses parents et elle aurait très bien pu en faire de même avec lui. Pourquoi l'hébergeait il après toutes les pièges et les pressions qu'il avait imposé sur elle ? Pourquoi se souciait elle autant à son sujet ? Il n'avait pas besoin de son aide et en même temps il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir de cet endroit si sûr. Personne ne pourrait soupçonner qu'il se trouvait ici avec Sakura au contraire il doivent tous penser qu'il s'est réfugié ailleurs alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait il besoin d'elle ? Cette pensée lui était infernale :

« Pourquoi fais tu tout ça pour moi ? »

Sakura ne répondit pas et regarda l'horloge :

« Je sors ! N'essaies pas de t'échapper ! C'est inutile ! »

« Réponds ! »

« Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir et encore moins de toi. » répondit elle froidement.

« Réponds ! »

« Tu ne devrais pas t'agiter comme ça mais plutôt te reposer. » conseilla-t-elle

Il ne répondit pas, sa gentillesse en était presque déconcertante.

« Tu penses pouvoir m'attendre ? »

« Oui. »

Elle sortit et espérait de tout son être que son plan allait marcher sinon elle sera dans un pétrin sans nom.

Alors !!! Alors?!!! Comment trouvez vous ce chapitre ? A votre avis, de quel plan parle donc Sakura ?


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà le nouveau chapitre !! Je suis désolée mais je répondrais aux revieuws dans le prochain chapitre !! Je vous remercie aux lecteurs qui m'envoient des revieuws et aux lecteurs qui s'intéresse à mon travail.

- tsume : non, je comprends parfaitement le fait que tu me l'ai fait remarqué mais je tiens à ajouter que cette fanfiction est le fruit d'un délire entre copines qui me défiaient d'écrire une histoire sur Naruto en tentant de placer Sasuke comme un boulanger, je n'ai fait que répondre à ce défi. Je tiens à insister que chaque chapitre que j'écris sont le fruit de mon travail personnel ainsi que de mon imagination dans le seul but de contenter le lecteur à un maximum possible. Cependant, j'aimerais, si cela ne te dérange pas, de me donner le pseudo de l'auteur afin de lui demander le permission de garder mon travail tel qu'il est à présent.

- Minami Tsuki : Merci, cela me flatte beaucoup !! L'imagination, j'en ai parfois mais quand je suis en panne, c'est pour une longue durée. Le plan de Sakura, je ne le dévoile pas tout de suite.

- Miss Hayden : et si tu continues de poster des revieuws comme celle ci ça risque de devenir de plus en plus intéressant.

Chapitre V : Visite chez les Uchiwa

Sakura déambulait dans les rues du village avec une seule pensée dans la tête la réussite de son plan. Il fallait dire que Sasuke était vraiment dans un sale état, elle n'a fait que désinfecter sa blessure et si elle ne lui administrait pas un antidote rapidement, sa plaie va s'infecter et il développera une fièvre et … Sakura essayait de ne pas y penser. Toutes les pharmacies étaient fermées, elle pouvait demander à Tsunade-sama mais cela éveillerait bien des soupçons. Lors du départ de Sasuke-kun, elle s'était renseignée sur l'illustre famille Uchiwa et elle savait aussi que la mère de Sasuke-kun était médecin et qu'elle possédait une très grande collection de plantes médecinales que les autorités s'empressaient d'entretenir afin de préserver une des plus grandes richesse du village de la feuille. Elle émergea de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit des gouttes d'eau tomber du ciel et s'écraser sur son visage puis petit à petit la pluie battante frappa Konoha. Elle se dirigea donc vers la demeure des Uchiwa dont elle réussit à briser la barrière de protection et entra enfin dans la maison ; bien que la maison était abandonnée, Sakura se déchaussa à l'entrée. Elle se mit donc à la recherche de la serre mais c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une motte de foin, leur demeure était très grande et reflétait à merveille la richesse de cette famille. Elle pénétra dans ce qu'elle devina être le salon où on distinguait nettement des traces de lutte, des tâches de sang devenues foncées par le temps, elle monta l'escalier et se retrouva devant trois portes fermées : l'une se trouvait tout à gauche, l'autre au centre et enfin la dernière tout à droite. Elle choisit la porte se situant tout à gauche en entrant elle pouvait voir des diplômes et certificats de la police centrale qui ornaient les murs, dans le placard dont les portes étaient ouvertes, elle distinguait clairement des vêtements féminins éclairés par les rayons de lune qui traversaient la fenêtre brisée et Sakura en déduisit donc qu'elle était dans la chambre des parents car Sasuke-kun n'avait pas de sœurs. Elle sortit et s'engagea dans la porte centrale, la chambre grande et sobre était désordonnée comme si quelqu'un avait tenté de chercher à la piller, sur le futon était posé un masque tel que ceux que possèdent les membres de la brigade spéciale appelée aussi ANBU. Elle souvint qu'Itachi était gradé chef d'une équipe appartenant au commando de cette élite à l'age de douze ans et ne pouvait s'empêchait d'être impressionnée par sa force, son intelligence et sa beauté mais qu'est ce qu'elle disait donc ? Que des bêtises tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. Sur les murs étaient disposés des cibles, sur certaines quelques shurikens y étaient encore plantées. Cette chambre appartenait sans aucun doute à Itachi, elle sortit de cette chambre et tremblait rien qu'à l'idée d'ouvrir la dernière porte car cela devait être probablement celle de Sasuke-kun. Sakura ne fut pas déçue lorsqu'elle entra, elle comprit qu'elle s'était introduite dans le monde de Sasuke-kun, le petit garçon qu'il s'efforçait toujours de refouler en lui. Elle pénétra dans la chambre d'un petit garçons qui apparemment tenait énormément à sa famille à en juger par les photos disposées à peu prés partout où dans la pièce : sur le bureau, la table de chevet et les murs. Sakura se souvenait de ce Sasuke froid, imperturbable dans n'importe quelles situations et distant mais elle se souvenait également du Sasuke protecteur, qui se mettait toujours devant elle lors des combats et égalemment ce même Sasuke qui était railleur et moqueur avec Naruto. Les émotions, les souvenirs, tout remontaient à la surface et la submergeait puis serrant contre elle une photo qui repésentait Itachi et Sasuke, l'un portant l'autre sur son dos, elle se mit à pleurer. Combien de temps resta-t-elle agenouillée, recrocvillée et effondrée, Sakura l'ignorait. La jeune femme pleurait, se blâmant parfois ou blâmant les autres de n'avoir pas pu empêcher la destruction de cette famille pourtant si unie, de la destruction à petit feu de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais l'aimait elle vraiment ? Depuis l'arrivée d'Itachi, elle était comme une enfant perdue dans une forêt dense, elle ne se retrouvait plus et avait peur de l'incertitude dans laquelle elle était plongée. Elle faisait de ces personnes ayant trop vu, trop tôt et dépassés par les événements ont fait trop d'erreurs. :

- " Moi, quand je donne un rendez-vous, je ne pose pas de lapin !" gronda une voix " Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais ici ? " lança la voix furieuse.

Mais Sakura n'avait rien entendu trop occupée à pleurer. La personne se tenait debout derrière la jeune femme, sa colère s'était dissipée et ne sachant pourquoi elle se sentait coupable de ses larmes, de sa souffrance. Elle s'agenouilla face à Sakura, recroquevillée sur elle même :

- "Haruno ! " l'interpella-t-elle " Haruno ! Eh Haruno ! " Elle détestait que l'on l'ignore. " HARUNO !" répéta-t-elle désespérée puis la personne énervée de n'avoir pas attiré l'attention de Sakura et dans une grande envie de la calmer. " Sakura ! "

L'interpellée releva la tête et vit Itachi Uchiwa face à elle. Instantanément, elle pensa à ce grand frère qu'elle aurait tant aimé connaître. Que faisait il ici ? Son plan avait il marché ? Ses pleurs ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Itachi commença à éprouver une rage naissante. Il détestait voir les gens pleurer, cela lui rappelait son inutile petit frère face à la mort de ses parents. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle se taise alors d'un geste brusque de la main, il la projeta contre le mur que Sakura percuta durement, elle tomba à terre et se releva doucement, un goût métallique emplissant sa bouche. Elle porta alors sa main tremblante à sa bouche sa lèvre était fendue :

" Je pense que tu as compris la leçon à présent ... Maintenant, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?"

" Jamais ! " répondit elle. A présent, elle commençait à comprendre la rage qu'éprouvait sasuke-kun envers son frère.

" Tu as bien dit jamais ? " déclara itachi de sa voix froide.

" Bravo, tu n'es pas sourd ! " ironisa-t-elle.

Sakura était bien décidée à ne rien dire à l'homme qui lui avait tout enlevé. D'ailleurs, elle avait retrouvé Sasuke, leur marché ne rimait donc à rien, elle n'a plus besoin de ses informations. Brutalement, Itachi lui porta la main à sa gorge en la plaquant contre le mur :

" Mais c'est que tu fais de l'humour ! Tu devrais faire attention, ici c'est moi le maître !" lui sursurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. " On reprend ... Qu'est ce que tu faisais ici, Haruno ?" Sakura détourna la tête, elle lui en voulait, elle ne voulait plus le voir. " Regardes moi quand je parle ! " s'énerva Itachi.

Itachi ignorait pourquoi il perdait son temps ainsi, tout ce qu'il demandait c'est qu'elle le regarde ne serait ce qu'une fois mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, elle ne détourna même pas la tête :

" Je voulais savoir ce qui c'était passé, je voulais savoir la vérité !" mentit elle à moitié. C'est vrai qu'elle voulait savoir tout ce qui s'était passé le soir du meurtre mais elle n'allait pas lui dire ' je suis venue chercher des plantes pour guérir ton frère ! '.

"Mêles toi de tes affaires, Haruno. Ce serait mieux pour toi." lui conseilla-t-il.

" Tu donnes des conseils maintenant, Itachi." déclara une voix derrière une bourrasque de fumée.

Itachi se raidit soudainement, qu'est ce qu'il faisait donc là. Tout ça n'est pas bon surtout pour Sakura pensa-t-il. :

" Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Pourquoi ne lui montres-tu pas la " vérité "? Le mangekyou sharigan pourrait te le permettre, n'est ce pas ? Elle n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite !"

Alors alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


	7. Chapter 7

Hermy94 est invisible au yeux des lecteurs car elle est cachée derrière tout les membres de l'Akatsuki

PARDON !!! pleure derrière la barrière de protection Je suis tellement désolée !! lecteurs pointent les kunai, shuriken, katana et autres types d'armes Mon ordinateur a eu un gros problème mais ne vous inquièter pas j'en ai un nouveau ". Vous auriez du me voir au bahut en train de passer toutes mes pauses, récréations et autres à la bibliothèque à taper sur l'ordinateur mon chapitre ... C'était pitoyable ... J'ai même récolté le surnom de rat de bibliothèque par mes camarades. Bref, tout ça pour vous remerciez autant de fois que vous voulez d'avoir patienté et d'avoir poster des revieuws que je me ferai un plaisir de répondre. Je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser de ce retard et je ferai en sorte que cela ne reproduise plus.

RARS :

-Miss-Hayden : Tu ne sais pas et bien en lisant ce chapitre, tu sauras. ( quelle logique, tu ne trouves pas ! ) Mais sur les trois propositions, tu détiens la bonne réponse ;).

- DoDo : je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, toi et les autres lecteurs, mais promis j'essayerai de faire en sorte que ce soit la dernière fois. Tu trouves ma fic bien, j'en suis flatée.

- J4m3s-3nd-Lily : Te revoilà, ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas posté de revieuw, j'avais cru que je t'avais perdu ... snif ... En tout cas, je suis trés contente de voir que tu es toujours là à suivre ma modeste fic :). Désolée pour l'attente. Sur les deux propositions, il y en a une qui est correcte. Laquelle ? Il faudra lire ce chapitre.

Voilà, je vous laisse lire, après tant d'attente. Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire : ENJOY !! et revieuws ;) ( il fallait que je la place quelque part celle-là :D )

Chapitre VI : Sous la serre ...

Itachi ne répondit pas, il se contentait de fixer son partenaire, debout à quelques mètre de Sakura. Un silence pesant s'installa, un silence durant lequel les deux membres de l'Akatsuki se défièrent du regard. Itachi commençait à réfléchir sérieusement, son partenaire devait se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui alors il était venu pour voir ce qui se passait et faire disparaître ce qui posait problème. Akatsuki a du prendre les inquiétudes de Deidara au sérieux et ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout surtout pour Sakura, ce que son subconscient ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer, ce qu'il essayait d'ignorer au maximum possible et ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire :

" Qu'est ce que tu lui veux à Itachi ?" demanda finalement le nouveau venu à Sakura d'un ton agressif.

" Rien qui ne vous concerne, en tout cas." répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Itachi n'en revenait pas et essayait de toutes ses forces d'exploser de rire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit et pensait même en avoir oublier la notion, la rumeur à son sujet était vraie : cette jeune femme réussissait à faire des miracles mais que pensait il ? Non, elle n'avait rien réussi du tout mais était ce vrai ? Sakura l'étonnait de plus en plus, comment pouvait elle rester aussi insolente et sarcastique dans un moment pareil ?

Cette remarque eut le don d'énerver ce nouveau personnage qui n'y tenant plus, dégaina son katana et le pointa à quelques centimètres de Sakura et s'apprêtait tout juste à la décapiter. Pourquoi ne réagissait elle pas ? Elle l'ignorait :

" Kisame ! Ne l'a touche pas ! " s'exclama Itachi.

Sakura leva brusquement la tête vers Uchiwa, elle ne s'était donc pas trompé, il restait donc bien une part d'humanité chez Itachi :

" Tu ne vas quand même pas liquider la seule personne pouvant guérir Deidara sans que cela mette l'organisation en danger et que cela éveille des soupçons. " justifia-t-il d'un ton glacial.

La déception qu'elle ressentit était inqualifiable, qu'est ce qu'elle s'imaginait ? Qu'il allait la protéger ? ou faire une déclaration ? Mais à quoi pensait elle ? Une déclaration ? Elle est bien folle de penser à une chose pareil, après tout Uchiwa lui était totalement indifférent, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre. :

" Mais bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui te prends Itachi ? Avant ça t'étais bien égal d'éveiller les soupçons du moment que tu pouvais tuer qui bon te semble ! Qu'est qu'elle t'a fait ?!" s'écria Kisame en avançant son katana en direction de Sakura.

Itachi regarda Sakura :

" Elle ne m'a rien fait du tout ." répondit il simplement d'un ton neutre.

" Alors, prouves le ! " Répliqua Hoshigaki furieux.

Sakura avait peur, elle devait bien le reconnaître, comment allait elle s'extirper d'un pétrin pareil ? Tout était à son désavantages, elle ne pouvait pas user de ses poings sinon elle devra en répondre directement auprès de Godaime-sama et ce ne serait pas bon pour Itachi. Mais comment ça ce n'était pas bon pour Itachi après tout n'avait elle pas dit qu'il ne représentait rien pour elle. Itachi allait sûrement la tuer et elle ne pourra pas guérir Sasuke qui va bientôt ressentir des fatigues musculaires, il ne pourra plus bouger et la fièvre commencera à s'emparer de lui et ... Non ! Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : si dans les deux jours qui suivent, elle ne lui administrait pas l'antidote, il allait mourir. :

" Et vous croyez franchement que je vais me laisser faire ! " dit elle tout en se relevant.

La jeune femme analysait tout ce qu'elle pouvait afin de s'échapper de quelconques manières que ce soit. Elle n'aimait pas fuir les problèmes mais là, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle sortit de ses pensées et jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre derrière elle et pouvait voir éclairé par la lune, une énorme bâtisse en verre qui abritait divers plantes et arbres. Elle l'avait enfin trouvé la serre et tout semblait plus facile d'un coup.

Kisame attendait qu'Itachi prenne les devants mais il le trouvait lent, trop lent même alors à sa grande surprise il fonça sur Sakura qui prit le bureau de Sasuke et le jeta brutalement vers les deux partenaires et y colla un parchemin explosif, elle profita de la fumée et du bruit pour briser la vitre à main nue et de sauter dans le vide pour s'écraser par terre dans l'obscure serre éclairée par ci et par là par les rayons lunaires. Elle croyait s'être retrouvée soudainement dans une forêt dense mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait l'empêcher d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées, en effet des morceaux de verre s'étaient implantés dans sa main et dans son dos lui procuraient une intense douleur qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer pendant qu'elle allait arracher le plus rapidement possible les plantes et herbes dont elle avait tellement besoin.

A peine s'était elle accroupie pour se procurer la dernière plante qu'une ombre se dressa devant elle, éclairée par la lumière lunaire. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra brutalement, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement cette fois. Itachi Uchiwa se tenait devant elle, son visage baigné dans la clarté de la lune, il étira un sourire à Sakura qui le pris comme le plus mauvais de tout les présages qu'elle avait rencontré depuis qu'elle avait croisé son chemin mais elle ne pouvait empêcher de vouloir croire en lui, de l'aider et de prouver que ce drame n'était entièrement de sa faute. De l'autre bout de la serre, on pouvait entendre les bruissement de feuilles causés par Kisame qui arpentait la serre pour la retrouver.

Sakura le fixait du regard et il faisait de même. Ses yeux verts émeraudes brillaient. Itachi s'accroupit aussi de telle sorte qu'il faisait face à Sakura et la cachait de Kisame bien qu'il se trouvait à l'opposé de leur position. Il fallait dire qu'il la trouvait très belle quand elle le regardait de cette manière. Il s'approcha doucement de Sakura qui tomba à la renverse face à se mouvement inattendu, ce qui amusa Itachi. Il tendit sa main vers elle et Sakura se recroquevilla prête à encaisser une nouvelle claque mais il se contenta juste lui enlever les morceaux de verre dans ses cheveux à la plus grande surprise de celle-ci. Il s'approcha encore, réduisant petit à petit l'espace qui les séparaient, ne sachant comment réagir Sakura se laissa faire. Elle laissa la main d'Itachi glisser contre sa joue : sa main était froide et sans savoir pourquoi, elle posa sa main sur la joue d'Itachi qui ne pouvait empêcher la surprise dessiner ses traits sur son visage, il frissonna au contact de sa main douce. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres les séparant, ces quelques centimètres qui paraissaient des kilomètres pour Itachi, il s'empressait de les réduire ... :

" Itachi, est ce que tu la trouvé ? " s'éleva la voix lointaine et rugueuse de Kisame.

Sakura ouvrit soudainement les yeux puis réalisant ce qui aurait pu se passer, sans l'intervention de Kisame, repoussa Itachi qui resta dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et irrité et par l'intervention de son partenaire et par le rejet de Sakura, se leva brusquement :

" Kisame, je l'ai trouvé ! "

Un sourire malveillant s'étira sur le visage de Kisame, il avait raison de faire confiance à son instinct qui ne l'avait pas déçu. Deidara se faisait bien du soucis pour rien, s'il se souciait tant de cette jeune fille aux cheveux rose, s'était juste pour rendre au plus vite le bras qu'il avait perdu.

Loin de là, Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en sueur et essayait d'oublier les douleurs qu'il ressentait un peu partout, ce qu'il arrivait parfaitement bien car sa conscience était bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de voir. Décidemment, le sharingan ne cessera jamais de l'étonner, il était capable de voir ce qu'il se passait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Alors comme ça, son grand frère a trouvé de l'intérêt chez Sakura. Ces temps-ci, Sasuke se trouvait chanceux avec Tobi qui lui dévoile ' accidentellement ' le repère d'Itachi et avec le sharingan qui lui dévoile cette fameuse vision qui lui donnait de nouvelles perspectives de vengeance qui auraient beaucoup d'impact sur son grand frère, il en avait la certitude. Sakura serait l'outil parfait pour le faire souffrir, un bien bel outil ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à voix haute. Elle se souciait de lui, le soignait, l'hébergeait et l'aimait par surcroît. Elle l'aimait et il en était parfaitement conscient, Sakura l'aimait tellement qu'elle était prête à le suivre partout où il aurait besoin d'elle et d'ailleurs ne l'avait elle pas proposé de l'emmener avec lui dans sa pathétique tentative de le retenir au village ? Pour une fois, c'était lui le centre de l'attention et pas Itachi : le prodige du clan Uchiwa. Itachi n'a ni l'amour de Sakura, ni son estime, ni son attention, ni rien du tout mais était ce vraiment le cas ? Sasuke était fier mais ce qu'il l'inquiétait au plus au point, c'était l'attitude de Sakura, elle n'avait pas cherché à le repousser dés le début et il doit y remédier rapidement d'ailleurs il avait un plan.

Dans le domaine de la famille Uchiwa, Sakura se trouvait dans une très, très mauvaise posture. Contre toutes attentes, Itachi l'avait dénoncé mais il n'était pas encore trop tard, elle pouvait encore s'échapper mais tout à coup, elle se souvint qu'elle ne pouvait utiliser sa force et elle lança un regard implorant à Itachi. :

" Tu succomberas, tu verras, on ne me résiste pas longtemps. " déclara Itachi " lorsque tu me connaîtras, le stupide Sasuke te paraîtra fade par rapport à moi."

Itachi souriait. Et ce sourire était différent, il était dépourvu de mépris, de sarcasmes et de tout ce qui faisait qu'Itachi n'était pas la personnification du Bien. Il semblait rayonner dans la pâle clarté de la lune mais ce sourire s'effaça rapidement à l'arrivée de Kisame :

" Il me semble que Deidara se soit inquiéter pour rien. " déclara-t-il.

Sakura resta perplexe. Deidara douterait d'Itachi ? Pourquoi donc :

" Tu sais ce qu'il reste à faire Itachi ? "

Il regarda Sakura, il ne voulait pas lui faire subir ça mais de toute façon elle allait bien le découvrir un jour ou l'autre et il se surprit à vouloir lui raconter se qu'il s'était passé véritablement ce soir là mais inexplicablement, l'image de Sakura le repoussant lui revint à l'esprit. Finalement, il allait se montrer impitoyable envers cette jeune femme qui osait lui résister pour un minable mais que lui trouvait elle ? Le fait qu'elle préfère Sasuke lui était infernale, insupportable mais pourquoi lui ? Cette montée de colère, de rage, de haine et aussi sans le savoir de jalousie se lisait sur chaque millimètre carré de son visage pour le plus grand bonheur de Kisame qui l'avait rarement dans un tel état et au plus grand dépit de Sakura qui pensa que cette fois-ci, la fin était proche. Elle pensait à Sasuke et à tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui, juste pour lui et dire qu'elle était à deux doigts d'embrasser son frère, la personne qui haïssait le plus au monde. Elle remerciait le ciel d'avoir fait intervenir Kisame alors pourquoi semblait elle ... déçue ? Sakura leva les yeux vers Itachi et commençait sérieusement à avoir peur ; elle le fixait comme à son habitude toute tremblante et apeurée, il lui rendit un regard à en glacer le sang et elle commença à avoir froid puis des spasmes convulsifs s'emparaient d'elle et à sa plus grande horreur, elle n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard du sien. :

" Tsukuyomi. Mangekyou Sharingan. "

Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? je tiens à insister encore que c'est un sasu/saku parce que je sais que pour le moment ça en a pas l'air du tout...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VII : L'illusion est une vérité, la vérité est une illusion.

Sasuke avait un plan mais pour qu'il réussisse, il fallait d'abord ignorer les douleurs qui endolorissaient lentement tout son corps et de la fièvre violente qui venait de s'emparer de lui. Cela n'allait pas être très difficile essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Mais le plus compliqué restait à ôter ce satané sceau qui le retenait dans l'appartement. Qu'est ce qu'elle était devenue douée !! Tsunade l'avait décidemment bien entraînée, ce sceau renfermait un complexe de sort qui le retiendrait au moins deux heures. Jamais il n'a trouvé le temps aussi rapide, dans deux heures, elle sera déjà sous l'emprise de l'attaque et son plan tombera à l'eau ...

Sakura se trouva plongée dans l'obscurité la plus complète, elle n'avait pas peur du noir mais il y a avait cette pression grandissante qu'elle ressentait et qui la comprimait petit à petit. Elle comprit qu'elle était prise au piège de l'illusion : du Genjutsu. Il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement une solution pour sortir de l'enfer sinon elle risquerait bien d'y rester.

Étant une spécialiste du Genjustsu, elle savait que pour briser une illusion, il y avait deux possibilité : soit le créateur devait l'arrêter de son plein gré, soit la personne prise dans l'illusion perturbe le flux de chakra de son créateur en insufflant son propre chakra. Ses connaissances étaient bien inutiles car dans les deux cas, c'était impossible qu'elle s'en sorte.

En effet, Itachi par pur orgueil ne briserait jamais son illusion et elle n'avait pas assez de chakra pour perturber le flux d'un aussi puissant Dôjutsu. Sortie de ses pensées, Sakura s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours dans cette pièce noire mais quelque chose avait changé, elle n'avait vraiment pas peur de l'obscurité mais il y avait encore cette horrible impression.

Cette pièce, il y faisait noir, tout noir, pas un rayon de lumière, pas un souffle d'air et cette odeur de mort flottant dans l'atmosphère et cette pression qui l'écrasait. Ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité et elle commençait aussi à ressentir une vague de froid particulière au niveau de sa jambe droite, elle baissa les yeux et elle vit ... Non, c'était impossible, comment le savait il ? Ses parents, ils étaient là, juste à côté d'elle mais ce n'était pas vrai, c'était juste une illusion, rien qu'une illusion. Ses parents qui lui manquaient tant dans ses moments d'intenses solitudes, étaient là devant elle mais ce n'était pas eux : leurs cadavres se tenaient devant elle plutôt. Ils s'agrippaient désespérément, leurs peaux flétries, ensanglantées et pourries.

Sakura n'en pouvait plus de voir de pareilles horreurs, ses parents la dominaient maintenant. Itachi lui fit revivre le cauchemar du meurtre de ses parents par Sasuke et elle, elle était là immobile, plantée comme un clou au plancher le regardant assassiner ses parents, sans rien faire, confrontée au terrible dilemme Sasuke ou ses parents. Elle était paralysée, elle n'en pouvait plus, Sakura pleurait, encore et encore. :

" Pourquoi ne nous as tu pas protégé, fille ingrate ? " dit son père.

" Pourquoi n'as tu pas empêché ton Sasuke de nous tuer ? "

Voir ainsi son père et sa mère lui faire des reproches, lui fendait le coeur, elle avait mal, tellement mal. Ses parents, cette douleurs et cette pression la rendait folle. :

" Itachi, arrêtes !! Je t'en supplie, je sais que tu m'entends et que ce n'est pas pour voir ça que je me suis prise à ton jeu !! " hurla-t-elle d'une manière presque hystérique.

Rien n'avait changé et Sakura ne s'en étonna même pas. Ce n'est pas ses supplications qui vont lui faire arrêter ces affreuses visions. Bizarrement, la pièce s'éclaira petit à petit pour laisser place à une forêt dense, aux arbres décorés de rond sur leurs troncs qui faisaient office de cible et la pression qui accablait Sakura avait disparu. :

" Mon frère me suivait partout " retentit alors la voix d'Itachi " telle une sangsue, ça en était presque étouffant. Il était aveuglé par son admiration envers son père et moi, obsédé par le rêve de me dépasser."

Tout en lui racontant cela Sakura assistait à des scènes de leur vie quotidienne et elle fut étonné par l'indifférence du père pour Sasuke. Il était uniquement concentré sur les exploits d'Itachi. :

" A partir de mon entrée en tant que commandant d'une équipe ANBU, tout a changé. "

Sakura se trouvait dans un espace souterrain, une rivière passait surplombé d'un pont et un homme se tenait debout. Mais qui était-ce ? :

" Il m'a reconnu à ma juste valeur et ne craignait pas mon pouvoir comme le faisait les autres. Il m'a aidé, entraîné et m'a montré à quel point les préceptes de Sandaime m'avait empêché d'acquérir de la puissance. Mon erreur m'a immédiatement aux yeux. Comment avais-je pu être aussi naïf ?"

Sakura essayait de s'approcher afin de distinguer parfaitement le visage de cet homme qui a réussi à l'influencer de manière suffisante pour le pousser à tuer tout son clan entier. Itachi l'en empêchait si bien que chaque mouvement lui arrachait une blessure mais cette ombre l'intriguait tellement, elle voulait savoir.

Dans l'illusion, le jeune Itachi devint blême tout à coup puis changea complètement d'expression, le regard glacé et indifférent, exactement le même qu'il arborait aujourd'hui. Elle comprit que c'est à ce moment là que tout avait basculé. Ses blessures lui faisaient vraiment mal mais après tout ce n'était qu'une illusion, la douleur n'était pas réelle.

Pourtant, la souffrance lui brouillait la vue et l'empêchait de voir la personne. L'image se brouillait et perdait de son réalisme, mais elle n'avait pas mal à ce point. Elle entrevit des images de l'extérieur. Comment avait il pu ? Sasuke, elle était convaincue que ce n'était pas une illusion. Il combattait Itachi et la confrontation l'empêchait de la garder dans le monde de Tsukuyomi.

Soudain, l'image illusoire arriva de nouveau mais se brisa. Sakura en était sûre et elle n'avait pas rêvé, qui que ce soit cet homme possédait le Sharingan, peu importe qui c'était mais il a plongé Itachi dans une illusion tellement puissante qu'elle a réussi à subsister plusieurs années et voire toute sa vie. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de le démontrer.

Sasuke avait fini par arracher Sakura aux mains de son grand frère, elle était en très mauvaise état, ses blessures saignaient abondamment. La petite idiote a cru que le pouvoir du Sharingan était comparable à une banale illusion, elle ne savait pas que les blessures et la douleur ressentit dans ce monde est tout à fait réel, il en a déjà fait l'expérience par deux fois. Il devait l'admettre, il n'était pas tout reluisant non plus.

Il avait beaucoup de fièvre et son corps le supportait très mal. Tout en espérant inconsciemment, qu'elle pourra le guérir, il s'effondra après avoir franchi la fenêtre qui donnait sur la chambre de Sakura. Sous le choc de la chute, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et elle le vit par terre, ruisselant de sueur.

Elle comprit que les effets secondaires commençaient à le tuer à petit feu mais elle était clouée au sol, ses blessures lui faisaient trop souffrir, elle ne pouvait pas se redresser pour concocter le remède. Alors, il allait mourir, il allait mourir comme elle a laissé ses parents se faire tuer, elle restera donc toujours immobile et paralysée quand les gens qu'elle aime tant auront besoin d'elle ? Elle s'était battu six ans pour le ramener et maintenant qu'il était revenu, elle allait encore une fois rester un fardeau pour les autres.

Non, plus jamais ! Tant bien que mal, elle se leva. Sous l'effort, du sang se répandit partout dans la pièce et elle s'affaira à créer ce médicament si important à ses yeux. Parfois, elle frôlait l'inconscience mais pour lui, elle était prête à tout, même à mourir pour le sauver.

Finalement, c'était prêt. Elle prit doucement le flacon. Elle se brûla et le renversa. Ainsi le flacon se brisa près de lui, le liquide se répandant sur le sol. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Alors ? Alors ? Je tiens à présenter mes excuses pour ce si long retard. Les études, les bacs blancs et les manifestations perturbent beaucoup le temps que j'accordais à l'écriture s'est retrouvé vraiment diminué :(. En espérant que ce chapitre, vous a plu, je répondrais au revieuws qui m'ont comme toujours énormément plaisir pour ceux qui m'en ont envoyé ( et qui m'en ont pas envoyé aussi) et je vous dit à la prochaine.


	9. Chapter 9

Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé, merci pour les revieuws ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Merci aussi aux lectrices et lecteurs qui me suivent depuis le début de ma fic. Je tiens à préciser un changement dans le chapitre précédent : Itachi parle à un moment des préceptes de Sandaime, je le remplace par ceux de Shodaime.

RARs :

Miku : Encore désolée. J'espère que cette fois, j'ai posté le nouveau chapitre de manière plus rapide. J'aime bien terminer mes chapitres par beaucoup, beaucoup de suspens niark, niark J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Vieds1otemonde : Merci, c'est la première fois que tu me laisses une revieuw, continues comme ça ! Voilà la suite, dis moi ce que tu en penses.

Orya : C'est vrai que c'est galère les bacs blancs, d'ailleurs je les ai réussi yeah !! ( tout le monde s'en fout de ma vie, passons à autre chose.) Je suis pour les manifestations, d'ailleurs j'y ai participé et je devais toujours justifier mes absences, c'était vraiment chiant. ( bon, faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler de ma vie là.) Merci pour la revieuw et pour ta patience, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise.

Voilà, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. A bientôt.

Hermy.

Chapitre 9 : Le rapport.

C'était flou … La lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux, les articulations restaient douloureuses mais ses blessures ne le faisaient plus souffrir. Sasuke posa une main sur le parquet et des bouts de verre s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume. Il remarqua que sa joue était encore humide du liquide qui a du échapper du flacon brisé. Près de lui gisait Sakura, elle avait l'air de dormir profondément mais lorsqu'il vit la flaque de sang dans laquelle elle baignait, cette impression disparut pour laisser place aux souvenirs de son combat avec Itachi, son plan et Tsukuyomi.

Merde, cette petite sotte s'était laissé prendre à l'attaque, elle avait subi le Mangekyou Sharingan, seul les descendants de la famille Uchiwa qui possédaient ce don avait une petite chance de s'en sortir. Soit il mourraient, soit ils tombaient dans le coma. Mais celle-la n'avait pas cette faculté, alors était elle morte ? Avait elle utilisé ses dernières forces pour le soigner ? Ces questions lui étaient insupportables, il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être redevable à qui que ce soit. Dans ce cas ci, il lui était redevable par deux fois. Cela lui restait sur la conscience, il fallait absolument se débarrasser de ces dettes envers cette fille.

Sasuke porta Sakura pour la déposer dans son lit, elle était froide et son pouls était irrégulier. Il n'était pas médecin, avant qu'il ne tue Orochimaru, c'était Kabuto qui s'occupait de ses blessures. Que faire? Plus le temps passait, plus son état empirait. De minute en minute, elle était de plus en plus pâle et de plus en plus froide. Que faire?

Pendant ce temps, Kisame et Deidara se retrouvèrent bien embarrassés : Itachi était gravement blessé et il se vidait petit à petit de son chakra. Ils avaient déjà prévenu le chef qui était, à l'annonce de la nouvelle, entré dans une colère noire en jurant que si jamais Itachi venait à mourir, ils devaient se préparer à en subir les conséquences. Itachi devait vire, Akatsuki avait encore besoin de lui, s'il mourait il n'y aurait plus de réceptacle pour Kyûbi. Par nouveau réceptacle, il voulait dire un shinobi assez puissant pour recevoir le démon renard à neuf queues. Dans son projet, Tobi avait pensé qu'il fallait absolument deux shinobis de la lignée des Uchiwa. Il avait besoin d'un dominant et d'un dominé. Devait il passer à cette extrémité du plan ?

Devant la maison des Uchiwa, Tsunade restait perplexe. Qui était entré par effraction dans la demeure? Que cherchait il ? :

« Godaime-sama, nous avons trouvé des traces de lutte, apparemment ils étaient plusieurs. Nous avons aussi trouvé du sang dans la serre, les échantillons sont en train d'être analysés. » déclara Yamato.

Des traces de lutte … Sasuke Uchiwa et Itachi Uchiwa seraient les suspects idéals ( ou idéaux ? ) dans cette affaire. D'ailleurs, elle comptait bien ouvrir une enquête. Si elle ne se trompait pas, les deux fugitifs seraient alors cachés dans Konoha. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelle sur les déplacements de Sasuke, depuis la dernière course poursuite avec l'équipe dix. Si bel et bien, il y a eu un combat entre Sasuke et Itachi, cela voudrait dire qu'Itachi était également caché quelque part dans le village. Il n'était donc pas seul car l'organisation avait pour habitude de faire déplacer ses membres par équipe de deux ou plus. Akatsuki avait donc décidé de passer sérieusement à l'action, cela signifiait que Naruto était en danger. :

« Yamato, amenez-moi l'équipe sept au complet, immédiatement. »

« Tout de suite, Godaime-sama. »

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Kakashi, Sai et Naruto apparurent devant Tsunade. :

« Un instant Yamato, où est Sakura? »

« Elle n'a pas répondu à l'appel et elle ne répond pas chez elle. »

« Je l'avertirai personnellement sur son comportement étrange, ses derniers temps. »

Yamato se glissa discrètement derrière Sai pour lui tendre un rapport encore cacheté, c'est-à-dire que l'Hokage n'en avait pas encore pris connaissance, pendant que Godaime parlait à l'équipe, Sai prenait connaissance du rapport. :

« Bon, écoutez moi bien. » Tsunade jeta des coups d'œil furtifs autour d'elle puis poursuivit à voix basse « Je soupçonne les frères Uchiwa d'avoir eu une altercation ici, je pense même qu'à l'heure où je vous parle, ils se trouvent quelque part à Konoha dans un endroit à l'abri de tous. Nous devons être vigilants, surtout toi Naruto. Il se peut que Sasuke veuille obtenir le Mangekyou Sharingan et qu'Itachi en veuille après Kyûbi. Cependant, je vous confie l'enquête. Je veux savoir qui étaient présents et ce qu'ils recherchaient. »

Naruto allait protester contre les accusations sur son meilleur ami mais Kakashi-sensei l'arrêta puis ils acquiescèrent tout les trois. :

« Je pars, la paperasse m'attend. Je vous laisse le soin de prévenir Sakura des faits. Au fait, quelque un sait ce qu'il lui arrive en ce moment. »

Devant le silence de l'équipe sept, Tsunade disparut dans une volute de fumée. :

« Je vais prévenir Sakura, on aura besoin de ses capacités d'analyse. » déclara Naruto.

« Je t'accompagne, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas sensei. » demanda Sai.

« Non, mais dépêchez vous tous les deux. Nous devons remettre un rapport au plus vite. »

Au mot « rapport », Sai fronça les sourcils.

Sasuke se tenait toujours près de Sakura tiraillé entre l'envie de faire quelque chose pour elle et l'envie de rester caché à tout prix mais après tout l'un était lié à l'autre. Sakura devait assurer aux gens, qu'elle avait juste besoin de repos pour qu'elle puisse revenir bientôt en mission. De ce fait, elle pouvait s'occuper de lui, ramener des provisions et veiller à ce qu'il ne parte pas. Finalement, il avait raison sur son compte : elle était lourde. Un fardeau, il fallait toujours la protéger parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez de courage pour affronter l'ennemi. Même aujourd'hui c'était pareil, mais ce n'était plus le courage qui lui manquait, elle avait trop de témérité, beaucoup trop pour aller voir Itachi seule à seul. De toute façon, il était obligé de faire quelque chose pour elle. Sinon, son plan tombait à l'eau. :

« Sakura-chan, la vieille nous a assigné une nouvelle mission et on a besoin de toi. » retentit la vois de Naruto.

Pas lui! Pas maintenant! Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. :

« Sakura-chan? Tu es là ? »

Sai trouvait le comportement de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses de plus en plus louche depuis sa visite chez Naruto, après leur mission à Sunagakure et ses absences répétées n'arrangeaient rien du tout.

Sasuke se tenait juste derrière la porte. :

« Sai, qu'Est-ce que tu fais? » puis il eut un silence « Sai, arrêtes qu'est-ce qui te prends? Sakura-chan va nous réduire en charpie, dattebayo ! »

« Qui te dis qu'elle est encore là? » demanda Sai.

« Comment ça ? »

Sasuke suivait la conversion toujours debout derrière la porte. :

« Regardes le rapport sur ce qu'on a trouvé chez les Uchiwa. »

Il eut un autre silence puis :

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, vas-y ! » s'empressa Naruto.

« Je croyais que Sakura allait nous réduire en charpie ? » s'amusa Sai.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, dépêches toi ! Dattebayo ! »

Ainsi la porte explosa, laissant place à Naruto et Sai faisant place à Sasuke.

Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? N'hésitez pas à revieuwer !!


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour avance toute tremblante heu ... vous vous souvenez de moi ? ( lecteurs : oh oui !! Tu nous as fait attendre trop longtemps !! Tu vas payer !! ) sort un katana écoutez j'ai une excuse !! Il y avait le bac ( lecteurs : ça fait longtemps que c'est fini !! ) Ah oui !! mal à l'aise Bah me voilà, je suis de retour !! Avec un nouveau chapitre !! ( lecteurs baissent les armes : encore heureux !! ).

Voilà comment j'imagine votre réaction, en espèrant y ajouter un peu de joie avec l'arrivée du nouveau chapitre. Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps mais je dois répondre d'abord aux revieuws :

Miku : tu me suis depuis le début, ça me fait énormement plaisir . J'espère que tu ne m'en veux plus ( un peu dur avec ma longue absence ). Pour le suspens, tu me connais je suis comme ça depuis le début de la fic. En souhaitant t'apporter une bonne lecture.

vieds1otemonde : Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas.

Orya : C'est vrai que c'est un peu dur les bacs blancs ". Merci pour l'attente et pour les revieuws que tu me laisses. Quant au ItachiXSakura, je projette d'écrire une fic sur eux très bientôt. Je te laisse lir le chapitre.

Aneko Mibu : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. La réaction de Naruto face à Sasuke, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la retranscrire sur le papier, j'espère que je ne me suis pas trop éloignée du caractère des personnages.

Lara Timquogni : Vraiment désolée !! Surtout pour les neuf chapitres qui ont du te paraître énervant du fait de la présence des erreurs. J'essaye de me corriger, en priant pour ne pas faire de fautes cette fois-ci ( et si j'en fais si trop désolée "). Merci de me l'avoir signalé.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre X : Les retrouvailles imparfaites

La porte explosa et laissa place à Naruto ainsi que Sai faisant face à Sasuke. Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Sasuke, il était là debout devant lui. Il l'avait cherché depuis si longtemps que parfois le doute s'installait en lui. Il s'était entraîné avec tellement de ferveur, qu'il n'arrêtait pendant plusieurs jours, il s'entraînait jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'au point de passer plusieurs jours à l'hôpital. Il était prêt à tout pour lui. Il en allait de même pour Sakura et on en arrivait encore et toujours à Sakura. C'était lui qui avait séché toutes ses larmes sans être trop _insistant_ parce qu'il voulait qu'à son retour, Sasuke retrouve tous ses repères, pour qu'il ne devienne pas étranger à Konoha. Et après toutes ses années d'intenses recherches, ses efforts étaient enfin récompensés. Tout allait enfin redevenir comme avant, pour lui tout allait dans le bon sens, tout allait bien. :

« Tu vois Sai, je t'avais dit qu'il reviendrait ! » déclara-t-il en tournant vers lui mais Sai ne trouvait plus à ses côtés mais aux côtés de Sakura.

C'était là, qu'une vision d'horreur s'imposait à lui : Sakura, blême, face contre le plancher, baignant dans du sang. Dans un cri perçant, Naruto accourra auprès de Sakura. :

« Restes où tu es, Naruto. » ordonna Sai tout en levant une main.

« Est-ce qu'elle est .. » déglutit Naruto.

**Morte** ? Le mot lui faisait horreur, des frissons parcourraient tout son corps. Mais pourquoi donc le sort s'acharnait il sur lui aussi cruellement ? Il venait juste de retrouver Sasuke, son « frère » et voilà qu'il la perdait, elle, son « coeur ». Rien que d'y songer, il en avait la gorge nouée et sa peur ne faisait que renforcer la précarité de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Sakura. Si jamais elle venait à … Non ! Il ne la laissera jamais partir, pas maintenant ! Maintenant que tout allait redevenir comme avant. :

« Son pouls reste faible, faut la transférer le plus rapidement à l'hôpital. »

Mais Naruto semblait sombrer dans des pensées plus morbides les unes que les autres. Après une rapide lecture du rapport avant l'entrée dans l'appartement de Sakura, tout devenait plus clair dans son esprit mais jamais, jamais il n'avait pensé à ce qu'il arrive une telle chose. Que s'était il passé? :

« Sakura voulait te protéger, n'est-ce pas ? » fut la seule chose qu'il ait pu déduire.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de sa protection. Surtout contre Itachi, elle ressemblait plus à un fardeau. »

« Alors que lui est il arrivé ? »

Sasuke maintint un silence. Même lui, il ne comprenait pas _certaines _choses de leur dernière rencontre. :

« Naruto, il faudrait plutôt lui demander ce qu'il lui a fait. » conseilla Sai avec un sourire.

« Il ne lui a rien. Il ne peut pas lui faire ça. » défendit Naruto tout en regardant Sasuke dans les yeux.

« Arrête d'être _borné_, tu refuses de voir la vérité en face. » s'énerva Sai.

Pour lui, c'était évident. Il n'y avait aucune question à se poser. Et dire qu'il l'avait cru. :

« Je t'ai dit qu'il n'a **rien** à voir là dedans. » s'entêta Naruto.

Sai ferma lentement les yeux, soupira un grand coup puis lâcha tout aussi sec. :

« Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que _personne_ n'ait vu Sakura ces derniers temps ? »

« Elle était malade. » déclara le blond.

« Elle était en train de perdre son sang ! » dit Sai tout en élevant la voix contre Naruto « depuis combien de temps, tu l'as laissé dans cet état, Uchiwa. »

« Au lieu de me poser des questions, tu devrais plutôt la transporter à l'hôpital. » répondit sarcastiquement Sasuke « **le plus vite possible** » en appuyant sur ces derniers mots.

Ainsi Sai disparut dans une volute de fumée, portant Sakura dans ses bras. :

« Que s'est il passé ? Sasuke ! Regarde moi, tu peux me le dire. »

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. :

« A moi, tu peux tout me dire. »

Pourquoi **lui** ? Pourquoi n'était il pas parti à la place de ce Sai ? Pourquoi lui faisait il confiance à ce point ? Cela ne lui faisait rappeler que des souvenir qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier depuis des années. Il ne fallait pas qu'il faiblisse, pas devant Naruto. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache la raison qui l'avait poussé à revenir à Konoha et tout ce qu'il avait enduré ces six dernières années avec Orochimaru. Sasuke devait , du mieux qu'il pouvait, dissimuler la vérité à Naruto. Cette même vérité qui expliquerait de manière plus facile et évidente le passage à l'action de l'organisation Akatsuki qui veut à tout prix empêcher Orochimaru de s'emparer de sa nouvelle découverte…

Pendant ce temps, Sai courrait à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital, tenant Sakura dans ses bras. Heureusement que Yamato-taicho lui avait discrètement glissé le rapport encore cacheté, c'est-à-dire que Tsunade-sama n'en avait pas encore pris connaissance, parce que Sai imaginait très bien la colère dans laquelle elle pourrait se mettre en voyant qu'on avait retrouvé des morceaux de tissus et du sang appartenant à sa disciple. D'ailleurs, c'était cela qui l'avait poussé à accompagner Naruto. Il s'était toujours préparé au pire mais il n'avait jamais pensé que Sasuke ferait une chose pareille à Sakura.

La confiance que lui portait Naruto était contagieuse, de ce fait derrière cette méfiance qui était devenue presque un réflexe , il avait tout de même gardé une réserve de doute pour Sasuke. Mais Sakura l'aimait, même s'il a encore du mal à comprendre ce que cela signifie, il trouvait Sasuke cruelle avec elle. Sakura avait tout sacrifié pour lui, il l'avait vu s'entraîner avec son maître maintes fois et à chaque elle demandait à ce qu'elle soit plus sévère envers elle pour la permettre de progresser.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, tout le monde s'affola à la vue de Sakura. En effet, elle était connue de tout le village puisqu'elle exerçait ici, son métier de médic-nin. La panique s'installait et le murmure se propageait. Qui avait pu faire une telle chose à cette gentille petite ? L'agitation générale alerta Shizune qui vint prendre Sakura des bras de Sai sans poser une seule question, appelant son équipe pour une urgence. Sai avait du mal à la laisser partir de ses bras. Sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser toute seule dans ce combat qui sera peut-être le dernier. Après s'être assuré qu'elle bénéficiait des soins, il s'éclipsa pour apparaître dans le bureau de Godaime-sama. :

« Sai, tu es venu pour me remettre le rapport, pose le sur la pile de droite. » dit elle sans lever les yeux de ses papiers, montrant la pile du doigt.

« Non, le rapport n'est pas encore terminé et il est **loin **de l'être. » soupira-t-il.

Tsunade leva enfin les yeux de ses papiers. :

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

Sai avait du mal à annoncer à l'Hokage que sa disciple se trouvait à l'état actuel entre la vie et la mort.

« Sai, je n'ai pas du temps à perdre, quelle est la raison de ta visite ? »

« Hokage-sama, vous devriez vous asseoir un peu .. » commença-t-il.

Dans l'appartement de Sakura, la conversation est dure à entamer :

« Je suis juste venu pour Itachi. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé. »

« Un combat entre moi et Itachi, c'est pourtant évident. » déclara narquoisement Sasuke.

« Alors pourquoi Sakura se retrouve-t-elle entre la vie et la mort ? Elle était présente cette nuit là chez toi. » s'énerva-t-il légèrement.

Sasuke se réfugia à nouveau dans le silence. Naruto s'irritait de plus en plus à mesure que les secondes passaient. Toutes ses années à le pourchasser n'avaient donc servi à rien, il voulait lui prouver que le lien qui les unissait était le plus précieux, il était capable à tout pour le sauvegarder. Il voulait lui montrer que quoiqu'il arrive il sera toujours son meilleur ami. :

« **S'il te plaît** Sasuke, je ne t'ai _**jamais**_ trahi. Tu peux au moins me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Ces deux choses sont les seules que je te demande. »

Le silence était comme une protection pour lui.

« Elle était là parce que … » commença Sasuke.

A peu près une bonne cinquante de ninjas du commando spécial ANBU, l'élite des ninjas, apparurent dans le salon, s'emparèrent de Sasuke et disparurent aussitôt.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Bien ou pas bien ? Vive les revieuws !!


End file.
